


“Don’t have time for this”

by Silvio15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Langst, Platonic Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvio15/pseuds/Silvio15
Summary: “We don’t have time for this lance.”It’s the first thing that Keith says when he’s back. And it hurts, truly it does... but he’s right! They don’t have time for him anymore, so he keeps to himself and stops trying to be so annoying.Even when it costs him his life...// Or in which Lance is insecure and keeps it to himself. Oh and he dies again.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Coran (Voltron), Lance & Everyone (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	“Don’t have time for this”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo ! I’m here with some more ✨Langst✨ that wrote itself over the course of 3 days  
> Enjoy :D  
> The idea started when I remembered Keith being like “We don’t have time for this Lance” and then thought abt how words and phrases can stick and influence what u do often. So for Lance, he’d push aside his problems because he thinks there’s no time for it

_ “We don’t have time for this Lance!” _

The male in question falters with a stab of hurt, backing off instinctively. ‘Don’t have time for this’... not even a hello? That was the first thing he says after being  _ missing _ for  months ? “Look everyone, Keith’s back!” He says, harsh and sarcastic to try and play off his hurt. 

_ No one notices. _

_ They don’t have time for this.  _

He falls back, falls into line. Listens, does as he’s told. Pretends to be fine, when he’s not. He hasn’t been for a while, but it’s fine,  _they don’t have time for this_ after all. And then everything is happening so fast. Lotor’s betrayal, the fight in the quintessence field that left his skin  _crawling_ and feeling so  wrong , the castle ship being destroyed, Shiro being found out to be dead but it’s fine he’s alive now because Allura did some magic stuff.

She had saved Shiro, like she saved him... Except not exactly because he’d died completely and wouldn’t have been coming back so easily if she hadn’t been so quick. And Shiro was being cared for so much now that he was back when  _no cared that he had died_ ... But that’s fine! He’s not upset! There’s  _no time for that_ after all. Plus, Shiro’s been through worse. He was only dead for a few minutes! That’s nothing! He was fine! 

And- and another positive! They were going home! A road trip back to earth, and he couldn’t wait! He missed them- his family, he missed them so much. He couldn’t wait to see them again. But still... they still had a while more to travel. A couple years really...

Right now they had landed down on some random planet to rest for a few days. Lance sighs to himself, watching through Red’s eyes as the others already start leaving their lions and start to make camp. He stays in his-... In  _Keith’s_ Lion , for the time being. He hears Red growl her disapproval to that thought, but it’s true. Red isn’t his, never will be. He’s just... just a replacement...

 _ ‘ Not true. _ _’_ The Lion snarls lowly. _‘_ _My paladin. Mine_ _.’_ She growls possessively.

“You know it’s true Red... I know you miss him. I’m not- I’m not suited for you...” Lance says softly in response, watching them splitting into their little groups... as always. “... It’s fine. We don’t have time for this anyway.” He murmured, standing and leaving the cockpit. 

_‘We do!’_ The Lion insists with a growl.  _‘Have time now. Miss him, yes, I do, but now YOU are my paladin.’_

Lance just waves it off with a tired smile at the sentinel beast. “Yeah, I know.” He says softly, and the Lion is well aware of his lies. “I’ll be fine. I should probably join them...” though, what was the point? They didn’t have time for him... “Never mind, I’m just gonna explore,” he decides, heading to the front of her maw. “Let me out Red, please,” he says, earning a low growl in response before she opens up for him. 

The former blue Paladin slipped out, half watching the group of his... friends? Teammates? Who knew anymore... He didn’t bother sticking around long, leaving in a random direction and ensuring he was unnoticed as he went. The planet they had landed on was kinda cool honestly, covered in an earthy brown coloured grass. They had landed down in the opening of a pink and blue forest of sorts. The colours blended well in pretty shades, and Lance found himself wondering around in silent awe. The air was breathable, so he’d left his helmet back in Red.

It really was beautiful. He wonders around aimlessly for a while, finding some odd rabbit-like alien creatures here and there. They were a grey-green shade, with long antennas that reminded him of the eyes of a snail. Their skin looked more rubbery then fluffy, and they had three eyes instead of two. They didn’t seem harmful, so he’d followed one or two till they dipped away into some burrows. By the time the planet was starting to shade a darkened purple with what he’d assume was the planet’s nightfall, he’d realized he’d gotten lost.

Sighing to himself, he turned and tried to retrace his steps. Stupid, of course  he would get lost. “ _Keith_ wouldn’t have gotten lost. He’d have actually tracked where he was going. Ugh, I’m  _such_ an  _idiot_ .” He huffed with frustration, kicking a blue twig with a scowl to himself. 

A sharp ‘zap’ sound and a flash of blue and white in his peripheral had him instinctively drawing his bayard, forming the broadsword as he stood in an offensive stance. It quickly dropped as he sighed with relief when he saw it was on Keith’s weird space wolf. “Hey buddy.” He cooed, reaching out and petting its fluffy head when the wolf stepped closer. “What are you doing out here?” He wonders, looking around briefly to see if Keith was nearby. There was no sign of the black Paladin though, so he relaxed a bit. “Alright, do you know the way back?” He asks.

He could almost swear the wolf nodded as it began to pad ahead. Lance followed along closely, half watching the cosmic wolf. “You know, you’re pretty cute Kosmo.” He cooed lightly while following the canine. As much as Keith insisted that the wolf would tell him it’s name, everyone had already taken to calling it ‘Kosmo’ just to make it easier. The wolf responded to it anyway so it was fine.

“Did they miss me?” He asks then. Kosmo half glances back at him, and while the wolf can’t talk, Lance takes it as a form of answer anyway. “Yeah, figured as much... I’m not surprised, I’m not someone to be missed.” He muses sadly. “I’m easily replaceable after all... just a placeholder... and an idiot.” He sighs softly, running a hand through his hair a bit and absently noting it was getting a bit longer. Huh, he hadn’t noticed before...

“Like... everyone has their thing... and I’m just...” he trailed off for a moment quietly. “A waste of time, and space, I guess...” he murmured, frowning to himself a bit. Kosmo stopped walking for a moment, and Lance instinctively stopped beside him too with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I feel like I should just leave, but I’d feel bad you know? Like, I know there’s still things to do and-“ he paused at the sharp round of a twig snapping nearby. He and Kosmo both turn to look in the direction as a low growl sliced through the quiet forest.

“That’s not good.” Lance murmured nervously, stepping back as Kosmo growls quietly and stepped back with him. Another growl from behind made Lance whip around nervously, making to draw his bayard. However just before he could, a beast the size of a moose, maybe even bigger, leapt out and tacked him down.

Lance let out a shout in panic, his bayard flying out of reach as he grabbed the creature’s tusks to keep from being impaled. It didn’t help by much, as the beast opened its snout and bit into his side, crushing through his armour like it was nothing. A scream tore itself from his throat with the pain, kicking and struggling to make the creature get off him. 

Kosmo came to his rescue then, snarling and biting at the creature till it pulled away with a roar. It’s maw was soaked in blood that Lance absently registered was his own while he quickly climbed to his feet, trembling with pain. He refused to look down but he could feel just but touch that the wound was not at all small. “Fuck, _fuck_ we need to go right now.” He hissed, turning and running with Kosmo as the creature roared behind them.

It wasn’t the only one, as a chorus of roars and howls erupted from around them while they ran.  _Fuck_ , they were being  _hunted_ now. “ _Shit_ , this isn’t good.” Lance panted out, holding his side as if that would stop the blood from flowing. He felt sick from the bone he could so vividly feel- god he was going to throw up, but  _they didn’t have the time for that._

Kosmo growled with a bark like sound, pressing up against Lance’s good side and almost knocking him off balance. The only reason he probably didn’t fall was because he grabbed onto the canine. A flash of blue and white and they were back at the camp with the lions, the others already on their feet and looking rather worried. “We have to go!” Lance snaps urgently, hearing the thundering noise of hooves against the planet’s surface. They were still hunting him, he knew it was his fault for being wounded in the first place. 

“What-  _oh my god_ _,_ Lance what happened?!” Hunk—ever pure and sweet Hunk—yells with panicked urgency at seeing all the blood covering him and the way he held his side.

” _We dont have time for this_ , let’s go!” He yells in response with urgency, booking it for Red with nothing but adrenaline keeping him on his feet. At least the others finally understood the sense of urgency and headed for their lions too. Lance guided Red into taking off, brushing off the concern as he desperately held onto the still gushing wound. “Please, _please_ we need to get somewhere safe.” He pleads with her. She’s reluctant, but they’re heading away from the planet just as those massive creatures storm over the campsite they’d just been at. Only then does Lance slump with shaky relief.

“What the hell? Lance! You better start explaining!” Pidge snaps then, and Lance can feel the adrenaline slowly fading, leaving nothing but pain and exhaustion in its wake. 

“I was just- I was just exploring- and- and then Kosmo found me, and we- we were heading back...” he says, voice trembling while he tried to speak around the pain clogging his throat. “We were heading back, and we heard something, then one of those things attacked me and we just- we started running and it wasn’t good enough because they started chasing us.”

“Are you hurt?” Shiro says over the coms then urgently.

Lance trembles as he looks down at the gaping wound and gags at the sight of it. Oh gods, _oh gods_ this wasn’t good. “Yes.” He manages out, voice trembling as he spoke honestly. Because he couldn’t cover this up, Hunk had already seen it and he- he couldn’t tend to it himself. Stars he felt like such an  _idiot_ . Such a useless waste of a Paladin. “I think- I think I lost my bayard too.. it got knocked away when I was attacked...” he says, voice trembling as tears filled his eyes. Such a _useless idiot._

“Kosmo has it.” Keith cuts in then, and for some reason it eases the panic a bit. Not Keith’s voice specifically, but the fact that he hadn’t lost his bayard. “He must’ve grabbed it for you before teleporting you two...”

“Oh..” Lance says softly. “Thanks Kosmo.”

“Lance, how bad were you hurt?” Shiro cuts in again then, tone calm but having the leader-like charm.

“Uh... really bad.” Lance says honestly, voice small with fear and pain. “Really, really bad Shiro... I can see my ribs... and it’s bleeding a lot...” There’s an abrupt silence, and it makes Lance panic a bit with fear he said something wrong. Of course he said something wrong! When does he not?! “It’s- I can’t- it hurts, and- and I’m tired.”

“Don’t fall asleep.” Keith says firmly, and Lance is certain he’s hallucinating that tint of panic and worry in his tone. “Shit, Pidge we need to find somewhere to land,  _now_ .”

_“Working on it!”_

“Lance, talk to me. _Don’t_ fall asleep.”

“Okay...” Lance says in a near whisper, staring down at his wound with a growing feeling of the need to throw up. “I- I don’t think I can do it Keith. I can’t- I’m sorry.” He feels horrible for doing this but he has no choice. He’s loosing too much blood. He can’t stay awake. Black dots already are beginning to swim into his vision even as he tries to blink them away.

“You can, you have to.” Keith insists. “Pidge, tell me you have something close.”

“I do! Twenty minutes from here, sending the coordinates now. Let’s go!”

Lance is only just registering the process, managing to ensure Red gets them there even with him not being of much help. “Guys I’m... I’m gonna pass out.” He says aloud shakily. The black spots weren’t going away, and the chatter of his friends were beginning to sound further and further away. There’s a terrifyingly familiar darkness that swarms over his vision then, making the shouts of his teammates fade into silence....

~

~

“I’m ready to go now, I think.”

_‘Not yet, little one.’_

“Oh... really? Okay... why?”

_‘You are being called for again.’_

“Again...? Oh. Okay. Bye then.”

_‘Farewell. Hopefully we will not meet again till it is officially your time.’_

~

~

“-ing up!”

“-ance? Ca- ear- us-?”

“-ance, -uddy?”

“-a minute.”

A tired groan leaves his lips as his eyes flutter open, exhaustion weighing heavy as he blinked a bit with a furrowed brow. Lance hissed a bit at the exposure of light, and hears some rustling and quiet shatter before the lights are dimmed grandly to a more comfortably level. Now that he can actually see, he half glances around the room he was in.

He takes in the metallic interior of the black lion and then glances down and finds himself in the pod Shiro has been kept in while he was healing. Huh, so he wasn’t dead...? He felt like he was... he grunts and pulls himself to sit up. Honestly this pod was kinda nice. Didn’t have to feel like he was falling out of it now, just waking up from a... not very restful sleep.

“You’re awake!” His attention lifted at the voice, Hunk rushing over and hugging him right. “We almost lost you there... don’t ever do that again!” 

“I won’t,” Lance replies, even though he felt the leftover confusion and wondered what he’d done to mess up again. The pods always left him feeling confused and memories a bit muddled. “How long was I in there?” He asks curiously. He glances over and notices the exchange between Hunk and Coran; a worried glance that they shared as Hunk slowly pulled back. “It wasn’t that long... was it?” He asks, now anxious of the answer.

“It... it was over a _month_ , Lance.” Hunk breaks it to him first, and the news leaves Lance freezing and staring. He searched his friend’s expression for any hint of a lie, and found none. He wasn’t the best liar, especially not around Lance. But he... he wasn’t lying and out this. “6 weeks, to be exact...”

Six weeks... a month and a half... how was that possible? “I don’t... how?” He asks shakily, glancing around the room to see if anyone else was there. He could’ve sworn he heard more voices when he woke up.

“Pidge went to tell the others.” Hunk says softly at his searching gaze. “And uh... well... what do you remember?”

Lance blinks and frowns to himself, pounding over his memory. “I remember... landing on the planet with the blue and pink forest, and brown grass.” He says to start with. “I saw you guys setting up camp and went out to explore... I got lost. Kosmo found me.” He frowns a bit as he thought a bit more. “We were heading back and...” he trails off as flashes ran through his mind then. The huge beast that had attacked him. Getting back to camp and getting them all to leave. Bleeding out in Red. Seeing...  _it_ again... “y-yeah, I remember...” he says.

”What happened?” hunk asks.

“I... I got attacked by one of those creatures, and then we were running and... they started hunting us, so kosmo teleported us back.” He explains. “I... I remember talking to Keith over coms and all, and then just... nothing...” that last part wasn’t completely true, but he didn’t want to tell them that.

“Lance... your heart stopped... you _died_ , Hermano...”

Yeah, he figured that.  _It_ wouldn’t have shown up otherwise. “Oh... how did I... come back?”

  
“Allura brought you back... she was able to connect your soul back with your body using quintessence.” Coran explains

“Huh... Allura saved me again,” he mused to himself.

“What... what do you mean by that?” hunk questions with a frown.

“Oh- Uh.. you know... like when I died during the omega shield mission....?”

“You... _you died?”_

The reaction isn’t one he expected. He blinks in surprise with a frown in confusion. “Yeah...? I though you guys knew...?” He responds, glancing between the two and taking in the horror on their expressions. “You... you didn’t know?” He questions, feeling a quiet terror grip his throat. 

_ He needed to get  out . _

They didn’t realise.  They hadn’t _known_ . He’d  died , and they hadn’t _noticed_. It wasn’t that they hadn’t cared, they just- _they didn’t_ _kno_ _w_. 

Lance’s eyes burn with the pressure of unshed tears beginning to well. “O-oh...” he whispers, looking down at his lap. They didn’t know... was that his fault too? Probably... “It... it was only for a few minutes anyway, it’s fine.” He assures. “I’m fine, it was no big deal.” He says, words rushed as he climbs out of the pod with the insistent need to  _leave_ , to get  _ out . _

“ _Lance_ -“

“I’m fine!” He cuts in abruptly with a sense of hysterical panic swirling in as he backs away, trying to make his way out of the black lion. “I’m fine, but I’m- uh- tired! Yeah, just tired, so I’m gonna go, bye!” Lance says hurriedly, turning and bolting out of the lion then. The planet they were on was one he wasn’t familiar with, but he didn’t bother to look around as he ran toward the Red lion, ignoring the calls from Hunk and more when others noticed him too.

They didn’t  _know_ ! They hadn’t known he died, and then- then he died  again ! And it was- it was just as terrible as last _time_. Not terrible as in painful- though it was, at the start, but it was- it was so  _inviting_ and- and he’d just been able to get over the desperate want to back. But- but now he’d felt that peaceful, painless aftermath of death again and he craved it once more... Lance let out a chocked sob as he collapsed to his knees in the safety of Red’s cockpit, hugging his knees to his chest while trembling and crying the pain of his heartache.

_ They didn’t know. _

How could they?  _They didn’t have time _ _for it,_ after all. And- and who cares! The universe would be better off without a  useless pilot like him anyway. He’d thought Allura had told them, and that they just... hadn’t cared... he should’ve known better... _god_ he was such an  _idiot_! Why could he never do anything right..? Couldn’t even _die_ properly... he was still alive after all, still holding the team back, still useless, still annoying...

He can feel Red trying to comfort him, but it’s not the same as Blue’s soothing waves of comfort and warmth. Red’s comfort is warm, but it’s just... it’s not the same...

There’s the sound of yelling outside the Red lion then, someone shouting for him to let them in. “Don’t let them in.” He tells Red, voice shaky as he curled into himself more. She doesn’t listen, opening her maw and letting the others rush inside. “ _Red_!” He hissed in betrayal, rubbing his eyes and frantically trying took fine, like he wasn’t just having a breakdown over being so god damn  _stupid_ .

“Lance..” It’s hunk who greets him first, tone gentle and concerned. Keith is there too, and Shiro. The others must’ve been busy. He’s glad for that, because he doesn’t think he could handle facing everyone.

“I’m fine,” Lance insists, even as his voice cracks.  _Damnit_ .

“You’re not.” Keith says bluntly,. “You’re not okay... you’re not fine,.. stop lying to yourself- to us. It’s not good.. let us help you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance replies simply. “I’m perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here. I don’t need any help.”

“Yes you do, Hermano.” hunk says gently, knowingly “Please, _please_ just  _talk_ to us.”

He feels something snap then, like a rubber band being pulled too tight. “I’ve _tried_!” He snaps at them, “I’ve tried to talk to you! You never _listen_! None of you do! I’m always getting brushed off, and _ignored_. I’ve  tried -” his voice broke as he chocked on a sob.

“Hermano... why didn’t you tell us you _died_...?”

Lance looks away, his chest tight with buried pain. “Because... because I thought you guys knew... and that you didn’t _care_...”

There’s silence then between them, abrupt and icy at the realisation. Lance is scared to look at them, to see how disgusted they are, to confirm his fears that they don’t actually care. Then there’s a sob- not from himself- and he whips his head up to see Hunk with tear filled eyes. He panics at the realisation that he made his friend cry, opening his mouth to try assure, to try fix his mistake, but he doesn’t get a chance. Hunk hugs him tight and Lance is frozen then with confusion. “Lance- You- you should’ve told us Hermano-we didn’t  know -“

“It’s okay!” He insists frantically, hugging the yellow paladin tight. “It’s fine, I’m _fine_ , I’m here. It- it was only for a few minutes!”

“Lance,” Shiro cuts in gently then. “It doesn’t matter if it was only for a few minutes... you died... and you thought your friends didn’t care... that’s bound to hurt...”

“But-“ Lance tried to protest. “But we- it wasn’t important, we had more _important_ things,  we didn’t have _time_ to deal with that. And- and you were dead for longer! So- So it doesn’t matter. I’m fine-!”

“ _Stop_! ” Keith snaps then with frustration. “Stop that. You’re not fine, stop saying that you are. How- how can you stand there saying that you  _died_ , and that you’re  _fine_ after that? I don’t believe it. You don’t have nightmares or- how can you not be affected from that? How can you not  _tell anyone_? How... I just... I don’t get how you can stand there and say that you’re fine...” 

Lance shifts a bit in discomfort, feeling weird with their eyes on him like this. “I just... didn’t want to burden anyone...” he says quietly. “I- I know I’m... annoying, and replaceable, and- and useless, so I just... I didn’t want to be more of a bother... and- and everyone was busy anyway. It wasn’t important...”

“Someone dying is pretty important Lance. Did you even rest afterwards? Allura told me I couldn’t strain myself, or I could risk dying again... being bright back from the dead is unpleasant and requires lots of resting...” shiro comments softly.

“We didn’t have time...” Lance whispered back, looking down. “We just... we didn’t have time... and no one ca- knew. No one knew, besides me and Allura, and I thought she would’ve told everyone... I though she told you guys and that you just- that you didn’t care so...”

“We do.” Hunk insists firmly. “We care, so much. And you’re not replaceable, or useless... what made you think that?”

“Just... the obvious... I’m not talented or- or helpful... I mean, Pidge and you are geniuses, Keith is the best fighter, and Shiro is the leader... Coran is great with medical stuff and taking care of us, and Allura is needed for diplomacy... I just... I’m just someone who can shoot a gun. But anyone can do that.. so I’m... I’m pretty useless...”

“What are you talking about?” Keith cuts in, and there’s pain in his voice at hearing someone so selfless and kind talk about themselves so cruelly, with no hesitation. Like it was just facts of the universe that they couldn’t change. “Lance, without you, none of us would be here.”

“That’s not tr-“

“You were the blue paladin, and now the red paladin.” Keith cut in, not letting Lance talk down on himself again. “You’re a paladin on Voltron, you’re so kind and selfless and you never hesitate to put others before yourself. You help us from loosing our heads, and help boost morale and remind us we’re just kids in a war. That we need to have fun and laugh sometimes.”

“But anyone coul-“

“No. Not anyone could do that. And we wouldn’t want anyone else. We want you, Lance. Just you. With your goofy personality, and kind heart. You’re so much smarter then you give yourself credit for too...”

“You’re my best friend,” Hunk continued on, and Lance lifted his gaze to the other. He didn’t believe Keith, not really, and his heart ached with its pain even though the genuine words were hard to ignore. “Your my  _Hermano_ ... you’re the kindest person I know. You’re so strong and brave, and I looked up to you a lot... you were my first ever friend, and the best one I have. I could never replace you.”

Lance felt tears fill his eyes again and pour down his cheeks, letting out a choked little sob. “You’re one of the best pilots I know.” Shiro piped in then, and Lance glances over to listen. “And, it’s been said but you are so kind. And helpful. You... you’ve helped me a lot. Your jokes, even though I know I would tell you off for it... they made me happy, and helped me relax. I needed them, a lot. You’ve helped me through some of my nightmares too.”

“You’re like a brother to me.” Another voice pipped in, and they turn to see Pidge and the others there. Lance chocked on a soft sob, heart swelling at the warmth of their words. “You’re... you’re annoying sometimes, but I couldn’t imagine the world without you.” 

“You remind me of my son.” Coran adds with a kind smile. “He was brave and selfless like you. I love our talks, and value you dearly my dear boy. Plus, we know you’re my favourite,” he winks cheekily, earning a soft laugh from the crying paladin.

“I have not known you personally very well.” Krolia says then, and Lance has always felt a bit intimidated by the woman, but in this moment she seemed soft and kind. “But my son has told me much on how great you are. I have sensed your pain for a while now, and from what I’ve seen as well, you seem to be a very talented warrior.”

“This has probably already been said but I think you’re really nice.” Romelle hummed warmly with a sweet smile. Lance blushes lightly with a nod in confirmation, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes a bit.

“You are a paladin of Voltron, and a great strategist.” Allura added her own part to the heartwarming pile of words. “You are a great diplomate, and you have grown so much. Your fighting could improve, in my opinion, but... your kindness is unmatched. I feel we take it for granted most of the time.”

Lance sniffles and glanced between them, heart swelled with warmth for their clear care over him. “You guys- I... Thank you,” he breaths shakily, tears flowing again against his will. “Thank you do much- I- I didn’t know-“

“It’s okay. We’re here, and we’d be happy to remind you.” Hunk tells him with a smile, hugging him a bit tighter. “C’mon, group hug!” He announced, tugging Shiro and Pidge into the embrace. Lance let out a soft laugh, reaching out to beckon the others in to join too. 

Krolia and Keith probably would’ve remained hovering awkwardly if Coran hadn’t pulled them into the hug too. It was uncomfortable and cramped for a group that big, and even with elbows jammed into his ribs and it being uncomfortably warm, Lance was left feeling nothing but loved in the middle of it all. There was still a lot to talk about, but...

  
That could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed ! ^^  
> (Also many theories on that little convo in the middle? 👀 points if you can guess what it’s about, and between whom)


End file.
